An assembly for lamp construction and an associated lamp and a method for connecting the assembly has already been disclosed in DE-A 196 18 967. Here, the glass component is referred to as a securing component. This component, which is often also referred to as a supporting roll, is fixed by means of a molybdenum stopper, evidently a wire. The stopper is clearly simply pushed onto the electrode rod, but cannot be fixed, since molybdenum cannot be welded to solid tungsten.
A similar technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,535. Here, the supporting roll is fixed owing to its conical shape, and owing to the fact that the neck of the discharge vessel bears closely against the supporting roll.